A fork in the road
by Blockbox
Summary: Introduction to some story Ideas i hope to upload soon: It was too late,there was nothing that could save them at this point.The goal was out of reach.The holographic figure however,still gave her the choice to choose a path to a solution.


So yeah,this will work as an introduction to four story Ideas that I hope i can upload soon,. In the meantime,I hope that this little introduction will get your inner cogs .

Also,i know I'm overusing the words"seeming" and ellipses,I'm working on it,no need to beat the topic on the reviews page

Her body was aching,but she kept going on,eventually collapsing onto the platform before her,almost not noticing as it raised her to a whole different room.

What she awoke to was not something she would have expected,it looked,strange..otherwordly,not responding to regular „room" seemed to be in the middle of the void,she could see the battle raging on above her head,The home of her people in flasmes,but that was not it,before her,three paths opened up,none seemed to go anywhere,instead they simply vanished from existence as they reached their end,vanishing in a sea of a monotone light of red blue and green.

Slightly in the distance,there was a hologram of a small figure,a child by the loks of it,with its back turned towards her,its features fluctating chaotically.

Its shoulders were slumped as it turned towards her,a somber expression on its holographic face.

„Oh." it began,walking towards her as it done so,crouching to meet the eyes of her lying form.

„I see you are awake,we hoped,you'd make it...you see,It seems,I...no we as a whole have miscalculated...Our solution was flawed,your presence here is living proof of that out the advanced races will not lead to an optimal result"

„Then why do you keep on attacking even now?!"

It feared what may come,hestitation in synthetics never beeing a particulary good omen.

„The realization has come too late for all of us...Our current purge is almost completed,your losses have been too great..."It looked even more further down now,the slightest tinge of shasme apparent on its face,"At this point,it is highly unlikely that even the synthetic lifeforms may be able to recover."It hestitated again,before it began to stand up and continue"...However,your asset to this station,the crubicle as you call it,opens up new possibilities...We as a collective have discussed our options,but we are neither able to decide,nor able to accomplish any of them by ourselves."

"Before we present you our options,I ask you to be mindful,that,as I said,the final solution does not lie within our hands,but yours: we are not able to stop the current events,but we are able to grant you the means to achieve it in our stead."

"The first option is the path to your left,it will lead you to destruction:

We will grant you the power to destroy us,or at least to archive that power. Be aware that power may corrupt you and may let you loose control. You will have to be careful,or else you might destroy more than you intend to."

"the second pat,the one to your right,will lead you to control;

If you choose this path,you will be bestowed with influence and information,but without power,these gifts are useless. You will have to gain power,without drowning in the influence of yourself and others."

"the path in the middle will lead you to synthesis,understanding:

This path has the potential to be the hardest to walk,but has the most desirable outcome:It will grant you true understanding, a completely unique perspective,nothing more and nothing you manage to walk that path until the end,the galaxy may know true unity,or remain as it is."

"And the fourth choice?"

"the fourth choice is to simply remain here as you are."

she was about to speak up as the childlike being continued,"We will continue our purge and continue to build Reapers. We will however upgrade our "vaults" in hope that the coming cycles may follow your example. Additionally,we will include your peoples data into the controlling construct to await your input in our actions."

It was a lot to take in,really. She raised herself up into a crouched position,deep in of these explanations made any sense to her,yet,the difference between them were clear to her.

And there was truly only one choice she could even consider.

She finally stood up from her crouched position into an upright stand,her fists balled and the pain of her aching body forgotten.

"Well,I have made my choice."

well,this didn't seem that bad for my first try at coherent storytelling,oh well,the faster I get this out there,the better. I hope to update soon,especially since I need to get rid otbunnies before trying to focus on original content. I have an Idea for each path,if you hadn't already guessed already,I will mess with sheps origin. I plan to upload my bits of each one and put the concept up for grabs,provided there is enough interest.


End file.
